


But Daddy...

by aerobesk



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, it was just luck that Caboose was walking past Wash’s room that night. Bad luck, but luck all the same. (Minor Daddy Kink)</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Daddy...

They weren’t that loud, to be honest. Neither was really the type. Mostly, it was a fight to get the other to make noise. Tucker hadn’t started the practice for any reason other than the blush he got from Wash the first time he used it. Calling the ex-freelancer “Daddy” had brought out a stream of curses and a violent hue on the other man’s face, causing him to use it again. And again. It was one of those little weaknesses that the aqua soldier liked to pull out every once in a while.

Honestly, it was just luck that Caboose was walking past Wash’s room that night. Bad luck, but luck all the same.

He was just going to the kitchen to get himself a snack when he heard it. The cry came from the closed door to his right. ‘Daddy?’ Caboose thought, moving closer to the door. ‘I didn’t know that Tucker’s dad was here.’

He reached a hand out to knock on the door, stopping short when he heard another voice. ‘Washington?’

“Tucker, what did I tell you about calling me that?”

“Oh come on Wash. You love it.”

There was slight grumbling after that. Caboose drew his hand away from the door, thinking the conversation over. Washington liked that? Why hadn’t he been told?

He walked off towards the kitchen again, so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the creaking of the bed start up again behind him.

—-

“Hey Wash.”

“Morning Tucker. How’d you sleep?”

The aqua soldier smiled at him. “Like a baby.”

Wash rolled his eyes, focusing again on the bowl of cereal in front of him. Tucker sat next to him, intent on his own breakfast. Caboose entered the room a few minutes later.

“Good morning Tucker.”

“Hey Caboose.”

The blue looked to Wash. “Good morning…” He paused for a moment, long enough for Wash to look up at him. “Daddy.”

It took less than two seconds for Wash and Tucker to process what Caboose had said. Wash inhaled his corn flakes, sending him into a coughing fit as he tried to get air. Tucker slapped him on the back, hoping he was helping while he tried not to laugh.

“Caboose, get him some water.”

Wash chugged half of his glass in one gulp, wiping his mouth and attempting to get his breathing even as he leveled his gaze with the now anxious looking Caboose.

“Caboose. Why did you call me that?”

Caboose shuffled his feet. Wash glanced at Tucker; the aqua soldier looked like he had struck gold. His eyes were gleaming with mirth and there was a hardly hidden smile on his face.

“Well, I was going to get food last night, and I walked by your room, and I heard the two of you talking, and Tucker said that you liked to be called that. So I called you that.”

He glanced up when he was done talking. Wash’s face was burning, and he put his head in his hands, resting his elbows on the table and taking a deep breath. Tucker wasn’t smiling anymore, and he wasn’t sure whether to be embarrassed that Caboose had overheard them, or amused at the prospect of Wash attempting to explain to the blue why Tucker had called him that. That thought brought the smile back onto his face.

“Wash. Aren’t you gonna tell him why I call you that?”

Washington looked up, his face red and eyes unamused.

“Tucker…”

He looked up at the now eager Caboose and sighed.

“Alright. Well, you may want to sit down…”


End file.
